If Only You Stayed
by YaGirlKate
Summary: Jay didn't leave after Erin, actually he didn't leave at all. What I think could have happened if he actually stayed. May be a little OOC


A/N:just a one shot because that last lindstead scene left too many scenarios

Dont own anything.

Halstead said that he would wait five minutes, except that his car was still here when she got back. And all of the lights were still on, and there he was sitting on her couch. She didn't want to talk yet so she got changed and got another beer. Finally sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I'm gunna. I just wanted to make sure you made it home alright." Bullshit.

"Uh huh. Well I'm home now." Jay got up and put his bottle under the sink where she keeps the empties. He sat back down on the arm of the sofa, where he was earlier. And she stood in front of him needing to say something.

"Jay-"

"Erin." Both used the other's first name, which meant something serious. He nodded her on.

"Those girls today, I was almost one of them once." She saw him close his eyes in pain. "My boyfriend was in debt to serious Colombians and told me he would get me whatever I needed. And I believed him, that he could help me. But he couldn't, and that's where Voight comes in. He knew what was happeneing so he waited at the boarding gate." He saw her struggling to hold back tears. "He saved me from being one of them."

"What were you going to say to me, before you left earlier?" He saw gow she hesitated, opened and closed her mouth with nothing coming out.

"Actually, I was going to tell you to stay. How I didn't want to be alone tonight." Tears were still filling up her eyes, burning to roll down her face.

Jay reached out for her hand, reassuring her he's still here for her. She looked at him and realized that Voight can't control her life. Lindsay ran one hand through his hair, she saw him close his eyes at her touch.

They looked deeply into each others eyes and knew what was going to happen. They closed whatever distance there was in seconds. His hands starting at her waist and ending up on her back. Her tongue tracing lines against his lips until he finally let her in. He pulled her towards him, eventually tipping them both backwards onto the couch.

Neither of them could stop laughing, leaving them to wake up there the next morning. And the reason why they woke up? Hank Voight banging on the door in search of Erin.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Erin spoke the words of Jay's mind. Jay was actually speechless right now. He knew Voight would have him removed from Intelligence if he found out he went against his word. And he knew if he left Intelligence Voight would make sure he got as far away from Erin as he could. He couldn't let that happen, because as of a few minutes ago, this was the best moment in his life. He doesn't even care that nothing happened between them, just having her in his arms for the night was all he needed. But if he loses her, he'll go crazy, maybe worse than after Ben.

"Erin, I gotta get out of here." He could feel the constriction on his chest, the anxiety setting in. "He can't see me here, you don't get it. He'll take me off the unit and away from everyone. Away from you." Jay began to struggle catching his breath.

"Jay you need to tell me what's happening." He shook his head at her, a breath getting stuck in his throat when he hears Voight pound on the door again. He was on his hands and knees trying to get a steady breath. "Jay I need Voight to help me right now. You're scaring me." He didn't get a chance to get out the strangled words as she opened the door.

"Kid why ar-." Voight saw Jay on the ground, shaking, sweating, and choking on his own breath, and Erin crying.

"Hank I don't know what's wrong with him. He's freaking out and he can't breath." He saw the distress, the pain in her eyes. _She loves Halstead._ "Please Hank." She was begging him to help the one guy he told her not to date.

"Get me a cold towel and a water." Erin hurried to the kitchen. "Halstead," Voight knelt down next to him. "Hey kid, I need you to calm down okay?" Voight grabbed the young detective and held him in a headlock, not with the intent of knocking him out, but trying to calm him down. Erin came back over and just sat in front of Jay, Cupping his cheeks in her hands as she began to talk to him.

"Jay look at me, I need you to calm down for me, okay?" He just stared into her eyes as Voight loosened the grip. "I need you to breath along with Hank. In and Out. In and out. Just like that, good." Voight completely let go and moved away. Erin reached out to hold his shaking hands and he just started to cry.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
